


Summertime

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, farming, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer. It was coming to a peak and all Quentin wanted to do was consume mountains and mountains of slushie and laze around in the sun. But apparently his boyfriend had different ideas. Because it seemed that Evan 'too-damn-nice-for-anyone's-good' Sabahnur had excelled himself in terms of unnecessary niceness and volunteered both of them to help out on a farm for a few weeks during wheat harvest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for *someone* on Tumblr, I just can't remember who, and I lost the post. Whoops.
> 
> It sucks, but whatever.
> 
> I don't even know if you guys have hay bales in America. I researched what shit grows in Kansas for so long that I got fed up and just wrote whatever. Shhhh.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess.

Summer. It was coming to a peak and all Quentin wanted to do was consume mountains and mountains of slushie and laze around in the sun. But apparently his boyfriend had different ideas. Because it seemed that Evan _'too-damn-nice-for-anyone's-good'_ Sabahnur had excelled himself in terms of unnecessary niceness and volunteered both of them to help out on a farm for a few weeks during wheat harvest.

It should be noted that Quentin would usually refuse anything of this sort. And probably form an irritating, farm-related Apocalypse nickname to annoy Evan with in the process. And honestly, he'd been seconds away from doing just that, but then Evan had mentioned that it was in Kansas. This had prompted a moan and an eye roll from Quentin because how the hell could he refuse _that_? With Evan's imaginary/manipulated/head space family coming from the state, Quentin would've been the worst person in existence ever if he didn't go with him. So, he agreed. Purely in the terms of being a good boyfriend... Well, that and the fact he intended to steal as many punnets of strawberries as his telekinesis could hold (he had an addiction to any fruit that tasted terribly bad for you)...

And that's how he ended up here - stood in a dustily dry field, surrounded by hundreds more dustily dry fields, staring wistfully at the growing tents where the strawberries are hidden away from the too-intense sun. Wheat harvest is over. And so now they have very little to do (not that Quentin had really done all that much when they were busy anyway), and have been assigned to check on the growth of the corn. Which is taking far longer than it probably should...

"Q, are you gonna help me out at all? I thought we were supposed to be in this together?" Evan moans, regarding Quentin with the closest thing to displeasure the telepath thinks he can manage. It's cute, Quentin notes mindlessly.

"We are. I'm helping." Quentin states with a smirk, over-sized sunglasses shielding his eyes as he looks over Evan's sweaty, exhausted appearance in amusement. "Anyway, I don't see why this all has to be done so slowly. They should get someone like Keller in. He could just rip all the plants outta the ground in a second." It takes Quentin a moment to realize that this sounded like he was admitting Julian's TK was more impressive than his own. "I mean, not that I couldn't."

"Okay, _firstly_ ," Evan stands up straight, turning back to Quentin with his hands and his hips. "You can't even _pretend_ you're anywhere near as powerful as Julian when it comes to telekinesis." He quickly holds up a hand in protest to whatever lame argument Quentin was so-obviously forming in his mind. " _Secondly_ , that could be potentially damaging to the crops. No one's ever tested TK's effect on produce. And _thirdly_ , we're not even harvesting right now! If we pulled up the corn now it would be pointless! We have to wait until at least October!"

"Oh, wow..." Quentin laughs, leaning back against the spade he'd stuck into the ground behind purely for the purpose of leaning. Well, that and the hope of completing his extremely flawed _'farmer aesthetic'_ (which consists of his usual skinny jeans, but with more rips in the knees, and a loose, white tank with one of the regular, explicit slogans printed on).

"What?" Evan huffs, turning his attention away from the task of checking the crops once again to address Quentin. "What could possibly be _so_ funny, Quentin?!"

"It's funny because you're so adorable when you talk about farming. It's like you're a proper little agriculture nerd." Quentin grins, pushing up from the pointless spade and pulling Evan, stumbling, into his arms. "It's cute."

"Q..." Evan moans, though a small smile tugs at the edges of his mouth. His cheeks flush a slight, pale blue, and he looks around the field quickly to check no one can see them.

"Evvy... It's too hot out here..." Quentin complains, twisting his fingers into the back of Evan's shirt. "We should go to the barn. Get in the shade. Remove a few layers of clothing..."

"You're disgusting." Evan sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Quentin draws back a little, but keeps his arms locked around Evan's waist. "Eye roll? Seriously? You're stealing my moves, Sabahnur."

" _Q_..." Evan complains, looking down at the close proximity of their overheated bodies. He blushes. Quentin notes that this is adorable, before promptly moving on.

"It's lunch now, right? Please tell me it's lunch?" He chuckles excitably, easily using the trajectory of the sun to estimate an approximate time.

Evan resists a sigh and glances at his watch. "Pretty much. Five more minutes."

"Great." Quentin grins widely and takes Evan's hand, tugging him through the field with more energy than with what he has done anything else this summer.

"Quentin! What are you doing?!" Evan pulls lightly against Quentin's hold and attempts to suppress a chuckle.

"Relax, Sweetie Belle! We're just clocking out a little early!" Quentin teases, biting his lip past a grin.

"Quentin!" Evan giggles, following him through the corn field and into the cool shade of the barn.

"Jesus fuck, this is what I need!" Quentin sighs dramatically and unnecessarily loudly, dropping heavily into the hay.

"Q, don't curse like that!" Evan scolds him, a deep frown set in his expression, before he slowly sits beside his boyfriend.

"What? It's hot out there! I was just expressing my relief at finding shade." Quentin replies innocently, though the devilish smirk on his lips tells his true motives.

"Of course." Evan replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and Quentin notes how cute it is that his Evvy is picking up so many of his own bad habits... Really, he just notes how cute Evvy is in general. It makes him miss him spending really time with him so much.

"When do we get to go home? I hate it here." He murmurs quietly, obviously surprising Evan with his sudden change in mood.

"Two more days, Q. And you only hate it because you actually have to make an effort for once." Evan teases with a slightly chuckle, looking down at his boyfriend and stroking his hair.

"It's not even that. It's the fact I can barely touch you without everyone losing their shit here." Quentin huffs heavily, throwing an arm over his eyes. "You could've at least chosen somewhere that wasn't entirely inhabited by homophobes."

"They said they were okay with it-"

"Yeah, but they're blatantly not. They won't even let us sleep in the same bunk room. There's six other guys in there! It's not like we're gonna spend all night fucking!" Quentin rolls closed, hidden eyes and sighs again. "You know we haven't kissed in over a week, right? That's fucking absurd! And we haven't said _'I love you'_ out loud for five days."

"Sorry..." Evan blushes, looking away. "I really thought it would be okay. I mean, they were fine with our mutations, so I assumed... Well, yeah. But I miss you too, Quentin."

"C'mon..." Quentin pushes to his feet suddenly and offers Evan his hand.

"What?" Evan allows a short confused laugh, but takes Quentin's hand, pulling himself to stand. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you might relax and stop worrying about getting caught so I can actually make out with you!" Quentin replies far too seriously, before moving through the stacks of hay bales behind them and sealing their entrance by telekinetically moving the bales to form a wall. Pulling Evan deeper into the hay maze, he finally finds a spot he deems acceptable at the base of one of the stacks of bales. He drops to the floor suddenly, pulling Evan with him and their mouths meet in a clash of teeth and lips. But Quentin so doesn't care. He just wants Evan to kiss him again. And luckily for him, that's exactly what Evan is doing.

"I love you, Quintavius Quire." Evan murmurs against Quentin's lips and the telepath cringes at the use of his full name for a moment before he realizes he doesn't care about that either right now. All he cares about in this moment is Evan.

"I love you too, Ev." Quentin promises, kissing his way up the line that bisects Evan's left cheek. "So much."

"Let's never volunteer for anything ever again." Evan giggles, leaning over Quentin and pushing a hand into his hair to draw him closer.

"Thank fuck." Quentin laughs through a sigh.

"Stop," Evan nips Quentin's lower lip lightly, "curs-" and again, "ing!" And again.

"Fucking fuck tits dick shit ass fucker." Quentin teases, pressing a kiss to fill any moment not occupied with words.

"Seriously, shut up for once." Evan whispers with a grin. "I wanna kiss you."

Quentin raises his eyebrows but doesn't say a word, making Evan laugh. He's rarely this confident with anything. But when he's making out with Quentin, he likes being in control. And Quentin likes being controlled. It's win, win really.

"Good boy." Evan smiles brightly against Quentin's lips. "Kiss me."

And, naturally, Quentin totally does.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gon' have them gettin' sexy, but I can't do that to my smol boiz. They too smol.
> 
> Also, Quevan are trained mutant professionals, please don't go playing in hay bales. I learnt the hard way that they are v. heavy and ouchy.


End file.
